An Intresting Past
by Caffeine177
Summary: Did you really think BB was dumb? Well, turns he's the Kyuubi. NOT A CROSSOVER
1. Prologue

DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Prologue

Okay, I think I should clear up the story for teen titans fans that are not Naruto fans.

Here is a prologue to understand things.

* * *

Many people thought Beast Boy was an idiot. Blunt, but then, that's what they thought. People thought of him as the weakest link of the team the support.

They're wrong.

Sure, on the surface Beast Boy seems like a moron, but that's not really him. His whole personality is a mask. In fact, he is one of the wisest people on the entire planet. He's fought in countless wars that changed the face of the Earth. You might wonder how he has done all these things, correct? Well, in truth, Beast Boy is the Kyuubi, the strongest of the 9 Bijuu, or demons. The Bijuu are some of the most powerful beings that have ever walked the Earth. Some of the Bijuu control elements, in Beast Boy's case, fire. They fought in many wars, and helped and defeated many nations.

And Beast Boy is the greatest of them all.

* * *

Okay, if you are still confused, i can send anybody a link to explain.

P.S. I made that it doesn't tell how he got on the titan's on purpose, it will all come in time


	2. The Beggining

TEEN TITANS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONG TO WARNER BRO. (OR SOMETHING)

An Interesting Past

The sun comes up on a regular day in Titans Tower. Well, most people. Beast Boy was trying to figure out why the shower was spewing out slime. After going through too many towels to count, he had it all cleaned up. Beast Boy then set out to make his very _special_ tofu smoothie (is that even possible?).

Beast Boy was looking for the smoothie machine big enough to put 6 pounds of tofu in it, when he saw Raven with a new book, which was a surprise in itself, as her motto was "if you only look at something once, you have barely scratched the surface".

Beast Boy had to play dumb, but he was astonished that one so young could have that kind of wisdom. Maybe the future of the pitiful world was looking up. If there were more like Raven out there, they might actually survive.

Raven had such knowledge, such power, so calm, _so_ ….. "Beast Boy, if I didn't know any better I honestly would have thought you were _thinking_." sarcastic. Ouch. "Well you know, Raven there's always a first." Beast Boy added a good eyebrow wiggle with that sentence.

Raven rolled her eyes, which, to Beast Boy, looked like a slot machine rolling.

As Beast Boy was making his customary dish of Sunday, Sunday Surprise (oh yeah, creativity), he noticed that it was oddly quiet. Sure, Robin and Starfire were _trying_ to avoid each other's eyes, and Cyborg had his video game on full blast, but everyone was oddly quiet. Beast Boy figured it was due to puberty. He still remembered the days, even though it was about, oh, 6-9 thousand years earlier.

Beast Boy was trying to think up a lame joke to break the ice when the alarm went off. As everyone else scrambled for the door with the cheesy "Teen Titans Go!" from Robin, Beast Boy feigned panic and rushed to the door, all the while thinking about if he could risk his essential body parts trying to sneak into Raven's room for an old book. He could use the practice.

Please Review, I could use advice for my story.


	3. The Fight

**Bold- angry or BB PO'd :)**

_Italics – _thought or strong expression

DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR STUFF!

It was Cinderblock. A huge, gigantic, block of stone, with a throwing arm. Beast Boy inwardly groaned. Gone were the days where he used to eat powerful beings for breakfast, instead replaced by gigantic blocks of stone incapable of doing anything other than hitting things. Thank god the other Bijuu knew nothing about his current life. They were still confounded with the IPod, and the prospect of looking for their brother did not appeal to them.

Beast Boy tried his best to put on a look of pain as he was thrown up against the wall. _Seriously_, he would have more damage done to him if he got a splinter. Beast Boy knew that Cinderblock was unusually determined today, and that he and his friends would take a while to bring him down without Beast Boy using his Kyuubi powers. He took a quick glance at the others and instantly confirmed his assumption. Starfire was peppering Cinderblock with Starbolts, Robin was beating on him with his metal stick, Cyborg kept shooting cannon blasts at him, and Raven kept throwing things at him. Beast Boy suppressed a sigh. They disappointed him so_ much_.

Beast Boy, instead of transforming into an animal and jumping into the fray, put his hands on the ground. To anyone else, it must have looked strange, but little did anyone know that he was actually sending his chakra (chakraenergy. Naruto fans should be familiar with this!) into the ground and into Cinderblock.

He normally wouldn't do this because he risked detection by Raven, who was familiar with Chakra. In his defense, though, he _was_ bored. Much to everyone's, and in Beast Boy case feigned, surprise Cinderblock fell down at the next whack of Robin's stick. Beast Boy helped the others gather up the pieces, and saw, much to his panic, Raven looking around as if she had seen a glimpse of something out of the ordinary.

"Anything wrong, Rae?" Beast Boy asked, controlling his voice.

"First of all, it's Raven. And secondly, no, I just thought I sensed something." Raven dryly answered.

"Oh, maybe it was Cinderblock falling apart." Beast Boy calmly said, all the while trying to calm his heartbeat back down.

"Maybe……." Raven droned off.

Beast Boy mentally sighed. As he climbed into the T-car, he thought about his day and thought "_Ha! Another bullet dodged by the incredible Kyuubi!" _

**SILKY WAS SICK IN MY SEAT _AGAIN_, STARFIRE!!**


	4. Mirror,Mirror

* * *

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Yo- Normal people speaking.

_Yo- thought speaking or emphasis_

**Yo- Raven or BB demonic or emphasis.**

* * *

Beast Boy groaned at his alarm clock that read 6:00 a.m. It was the type that you plugged your IPod into, and had an alarm as loud as a foghorn (I'm not joking, I have one, and you can hear it through 2 floors). It was also super-durable, as was shown when Beast Boy slammed his fist upon the OFF button with enough force to leave a small crater (again, not joking, threw it down 2 wooden stair…things) and _still _it kept ringing. Beast Boy made a hammer with his chakra and slammed it down on the alarm clock.

Beast Boy stood up and stretched, willing himself to wake up. Beast Boy wondered to do with his morning, as no other Titans was awake yet, or none he sensed, anyway. Beast Boy did not want them to find him up so early because, contrary to belief, Beast Boy did **not **sleep in. He had a built in alarm system to wake him up at 6 a.m. after all the centuries of training. He really didn't need the alarm clock, but it would just be awkward for there not to be an alarm clock in his room.

Beast Boy yawned and stracted his head, while thinking about what to do. He _was_ halfway through t War of the Worlds. Having made up his mind, Beast Boy walked over to the closet and opened it. And, contrary to popular belief, his closet was **not** infested with flesh-eating creatures. Okay so there was ONE monster. Big deal. And besides, it was only there to guard his stash of books. Speaking of which there were rows and rows of Michael Creighton and other books like that in there. Picking out War of the Worlds, he sat down and started reading. Even though he hated the majority of human kind, he had to grudgingly admit that this was an interesting concept for the human's way back when.

Beast Boy snapped the book shut as he read the final pages.

Beast Boy looked at the clock and felt a tremor of shock. It was 11 a.m.! He had been reading for almost 5 hours! (That ever happened to you?) He had to get out there NOW or everyone might get suspicious! Beast Boy, now in super-jittery mode, ran out of him room and into the main room, leaving behind a sonic boom. And looked around nervously.

Raven, was sitting there with a cup of tea halfway to her lips, Robin and Cyborg had food halfway to their mouths, Starfire was also staring, and in doing so let her weird alien dish boiling and growling at her.

"What?!" Beast Boy said almost indignantly, all the while thinking _don't let them ask, please, PLEASE don't let them ask!_

"Why were you running, BB?" Cyborg asked. _CRAP!_

"I was….hungry." Beast Boy said trying not to sweat.

Everyone besides Beast Boy looked at each other and shrugged, then went back to their morning. Beast Boy whistled as he flipped his tofu waffles. Beast Boy listed the possibilities of the day's activities.

1.Bug Raven.

2.Gamestaion.

3.Bug Raven.

Beast Boy chose one and three. He inched his way over to Raven using a combination of stealth, pure awesomeness, and the total oblivious Raven reading a book. He thought he had successfully crept up on Raven and was about to tell her a joke he had been working on for about 2 minutes.

"No."

* * *

Beast Boy frowned and went to go eat his tofu. Raven smirked and went back to reading her book. She would never tell anyone, but she actually found Beast Boy cute when he was pouting.

"_OOH, looks like someone's got a little CRUSH!" Happy squealed in the back of Raven's mind._

"_I will kill you if you don't shut up!" Raven said, and got the desired affect._

Raven sighed and stood up, her morning book reading thing cut short. She had to have a talk with her emotions about them speaking out of turn. Raven sighed again and went to go get her mirror.

* * *

"OWNAGE! O-W-N-A-G-E! OWNAGE!" Beast Boy did his customary victory dance as he beat Cyborg for the 15-ith straight time.

"OH YEAH, well……" Cyborg opened his mouth to say something and came up blank.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that something I need to hear." Beast Boy grinned.

"mumblemumblemumble."

Beast Boy's grin grew wider. It felt liberating to be a kid again. Beast Boy's grin wavered as he sensed (A Disturbance in the Force. Lol) a disturbance in his mind. (close enough) Beast Boy had a mirror like Raven's that led to his mind. He also had emotions, and the arguments that came with them usually happened once a month. Nothing serious happened, as he kept his darker half in a cage. But usually happiness or brave needled his darker half. This usually went along the lines of "_Oh, who's a good fox in a cage? You are- yes you are_!" while in an annoyingly high pitched voice. He had to go get his mirror immediately.

* * *

To say Raven was ticked off was to put it kindly. She couldn't find her mirror _anywhere_. She had interrogated everyone but Beast Boy. She would have gone to him first, but he was playing gamestation and she would get no response. After interrogating Robin by hanging him over the tower, he had timidly suggested maybe Beast Boy had taken it as a practical joke. He might as well put oil on a burning fire. She had torn through the tower until all that remained for him to hide was his room. Normally she wouldn't do this, but her emotions had been bugging her all morning, and the suggestion of what Beast Boy could be doing in his room made by Rude made her blush, but all the more angrier.

Raven teleported into Beast Boy's room and started to shift around the piles of clothing with her powers. Whole mountains of clothing were engulfed in black magic and thrown over her shoulder. She finally spotted a mirror lying on the floor. It was identical to hers except for the fact it had red gems embedded in it around the edges. Dismissing these as probably cheap fake gems, Raven stared intently at the mirror and was surprised when what looked like a furry _tail_ reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her into the mirror.

* * *

So Raven goes into Beast Boy's mind. GASP! Please R&R! :)

* * *


	5. Could use a little spice

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Yo- Normal people speaking.

_Yo- thought speaking or emphasis_

**Yo- Raven or BB demonic or emphasis.**

* * *

To say Raven was confused was to put it mildly. She had been searching for her mirror everywhere, and thought she had found it when she went into Beast Boy's room. Instead, she was in the middle of one of the strangest minds she had ever been. She had gone into several minds while training in Azar. There were three roads, all pointing forward, which was uniform enough. One of the roads looked reasonably well cared for, and had green grass growing, trees, and the smell of the Earth. Raven was surprised she didn't smell any pollutants. Next to it was a road that looked puzzling. It was filled with books as far as the eye could see, and looking down, if she squinted, she could make out the shape of a library. It also had wooden rails each side of the road which you might find in a library.

But the last was the strangest of all. It had a rail on the two sides of the roads which were twisted, bent out of shape, and generally didn't look in peak condition. It reeked of anger, contempt, and other undesirable qualities. Raven sat down on the floor and tried to figure out what was going on. To speed up her task, she made a list of what things she already knew.

1. She had found a mirror in Beast Boy's room.

2. It led to a strange place.

Raven could assume that since the mirror was found in Beast Boy's room was _his_mirror, and that this was his mind. Or she could assume that he had possibly taken her mirror, stole a spell book, and somehow guessed the correct spell to do this. Raven glanced at the three paths. The first one she could see being in his mind, the second questionable, but defiantly not the third. It reeked of evil, malice, and _besides_, the presence there was more powerful than Trigon's, for Azar's sake. Going with this analysis, she assumed that Beast Boy did the second possible action, and immediately felt relieved by the rush of familiar anger with him. Glancing around she knew she should probably leave. But… what could a little peek hurt, right? Questioning which route to take, she knew she shouldn't, but chose the dark path. It was the one that intrigued her the most, after all. And what could be dangerous to _her_?

Trudging along the path, Raven was starting to have second thoughts. She walked along a red hallway with paintings of torture scratched and barely hanging on the walls. Raven cringed as she looked at a painting of a woman being tortured. Someone or_ something_ had a very active imagination. Raven averted her eyes to look at the floor and swallowed dryly when she noticed it had (A. Blood stains on the carpet, and (B. it had eyes. Eyes red with hate that followed her as she walked increasingly faster down the hall, while staring straight ahead. She was starting to have second thoughts on this, but it was like her legs wouldn't stop walking in the opposite direction of where she wanted to go.

Eventually, she came to a halt in front of a huge cage. She had no idea what it could contain, but it would have to be the size of her father. Heavy breathing filled the air, large eyes the color of blood glared at her, and steam curled around her feet from the creature's breath. She was mesmerized, looking into the deep pools of red in her captor's eyes. The creature smiled, showing off huge teeth the size of the T-car.

"**Come closer**" Raven felt a shiver down her spine as the deep voice vibrated all around her, forcing her to obey.

Raven stepped closer to the cage. **"Closer**." Another couple steps, the sounds vibrating around the room in which she only noticed now. "**Closer**" Raven obeyed and stepped into the cage.

It was now she felt fear. The creature was a fox. A huge fox. A huge fox with nine tails. Raven felt more than fear, she felt terror. She knew this creature, it was the Kyuubi. A huge demon that defeated her father thousands of years ago. A creature that was utterly without mercy. A creature with such superhuman intelligence that it made Einstein's pale in comparison. It had a part in EVERY major event in the old world. It was a creature that was terrible to behold and no one had ever survived an encounter with it fully intact.

* * *

"**WHERE IS SHE!!"** Beast Boy screamed at his emotion Intelligence, who was calmly taking his fit of rage without flinching.

"Well, the most logical-"

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT LOGIC, JUST TELL ME**** WHERE!!****" **This time Beast Boy's outburst made the ground shake.

"Rage's domain." Beat Boy paled before running off, cursing in a language (thankfully for those not wishing to hear curses) lost to the ages, leaving Intelligence to return to cataloging books in his library. Intelligence raised an eyebrow at the long gone Beast Boy after coming across a Ranger Rick book.

* * *

"**Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little….snack." **At this Kyuubi's tongue shot out and curled around Raven.

"U-um- n-no. I was just l-lost." Raven's voice was full of terror.

At this Kyuubi would have clicked his tongue, had it not been wrapped around Raven. **"My, my, you should really be more….how should I word this…..attentive."** Whatever's Raven's reply was cut short by her scream as his tongue pulled back into his mouth along with Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy was tired, angry, and above all, not having a good day. Raven had trespassed into his mind, for heaven's sake. _He _had to play dumb when he was in her mind, since it was the thing _Beast Boy_would have done. He snorted. Honestly, for a person with above average intelligence, he thought Mento watched too much James Bond. Beast Boy flew past Rage's hall, and stopped in front of the cage, where Rage had his back turned seemingly about to bite on something in his mouth.

"**RAGE!"** At this Rage turned around closing his jaw shut with a snap. **"What are you DOING?"**

"**I haf a toof acf." **Rage said, refusing to open his mouth which made his words rather hard to understand. (Sorry I made this a little difficult to read, i really didn't know how a person with something stuffed in there mouths while trying not to get caught sounds like, i tried my best.)

"A tooth ache?"

"**Yef." **At this Beast Boy narrowed his eyes. It wasn't so much the tooth ache, it was that Rage would willingly admit he was experiencing pain, or _discomfort_ as he called it.

"How about I look at it to make sure it isn't too serious."

"**Oh, welf, youh knowf itsf not badh." **Beast Boy was further convinced something was up, after all Rage was being _polite_.

"Really, you sure? It takes just a second**."**

"**I'm fine." **

"Oh, okay."

"**……."**

"…….."

"Oh, Rage?"

"**Yeath?"**

"You really should come up with better excuses, because if _you _had a tooth ache, _I_ would have a tooth ache."

"……"

**"……."**

"Spit her out **NOW**."

"**Jeeh, youth knowh, a lotf of spith got in my mouth, so I betterh swallow."**

"**Rage, don't do it." **At this Rage grinned and with great theatrics, swallowed Raven.

"**HA HA! TOO SLOW!"**

"Rage." Beast Boy tried to get the attention of a laughing Rage.

"**HAA! HA HA!"** Rage almost had tears in his eyes.

"Rage, you just ate Raven." Beast Boy said calmly.

"**HA HA! I ate one of your friends (although I don't know which) Ha ha ****ha ****ha ****ha…****WHAT!"** Rage's eye's widened in horror at they both looked down, or in Beast Boy's case, up, at the bulge travelling down his throat…..

"**AAAH!"**Rage started coughing a way a cat would with a furball. Rage continued coughing and soon enough……… out came Raven. Rage and Beast Boy crowded around Raven, well, Rage had to make due from looking from his cage, since Raven flew 30 feet and out his cage. Raven was fine except covered in mucus and the fact that she was in the fetal position hugging her knees with her eyes shut, whimpering.

"I-I-feel-s-so co-cold." Raven's voice was close to sobbing. Beast Boy and Rage looked at each with concern, which Beast Boy was surprised to see, was also reflected in Rage's eye. Rage shifted forward, about to stretch out his tails when he remembered he couldn't without Beast Boy's permission. He glanced at Beast Boy, which to Beast Boy nodded. "Only your tails." He whispered. Rage nodded.

Rage stretched out his tails, each as long as about 60-80 feet, and encased Raven head to toe in one of them. The only thing left exposed was Raven's head. Gradually, as she warmed up, she stopped shivering. Raven hesitantly opened her eyes and got the shock of her life. Beast Boy was not only there with her, but Kyuubi, who had almost succeeded in_ eating _her, thank you very much, was keeping her warm. And to top it off, Beast Boy not only didn't look frightened in any way of the Kyuubi and that the Kyuubi wasn't killing him, but the expressions worn on the Kyuubi's face and Beast Boy's face looked eerily similar. Raven mustered up the best glare she could, considering she had been eaten, was covered in mucus, and could only move her head. But at least she was aiming for a familiar target.

"You have SO much explaining to do Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy winced at how he was handle this little snag coming up.

"Hey Rage, you want to eat her again?"

Raven's face turned to confusion and then panic as she realized he was talking to the Kyuubi. Well, at least she knew one thing.

_I really am in his mind._


	6. Story Time

DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Yo- Normal people speaking.

_Yo- thought speaking or emphasis_

**Yo- Raven or BB demonic or emphasis**

* * *

"I mean it."

Raven continued to smirk.

"Raven I really mean it."

Smirk.

"You know, laughing won't have any consequences here."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Raven could barely breathe.

Beast Boy sighed "Gee, thanks for believing me."

"Yo-you sa-said you're the Ky-kyuubi. HAHA!" Raven could barely speak, not out of terror, but of laughing too hard at the ridiculous prospect of _Beast Boy_ being the Kyuubi.

Beast Boy was getting mildly miffed at Raven laughing at him. _Really_ it wasn't that hard to believe. He'd believe it if he were Raven. But then Beast Boy looked down and decided it wasn't likely that the Kyuubi would dress in spandex and would have skin the color of grass.

"Yes, yes, you got your laugh, now listen."

"HAHAHAHA." Beast Boy was getting more than mildly miffed now, he was getting EXTREMELY annoyed.

"Raven?" Once more he tried to get her attention.

"HAHA!" Raven looked like she needed an oxygen mask.

"**Perhaps I should eat her again?" **Rage spoke for the first time looking as irritated as Beast Boy felt at being laughed at.

That shut Raven up. Raven looked at terror at Rage and then back to Beast Boy. Raven looked intently at Beast Boy.

"Are you really?" Raven seemed to want an honest answer.

Beast Boy nodded. Raven paled, which Beast Boy thought unusual. He tilted his head as if asking a question.

Raven whispered, "It's just that…… the Kyuubi was a merciless killing machine. If you _are_ the Kyuubi……why haven't you killed me for pushing me around?"

Beast Boy couldn't have been shocked more than if she punched him in the gut, becuase that even though, he _had _killed a few people he didn't see why Raven was afraid of him now. Thankfully, he was brought out of his reverie by Rage's laughter.

(Okay these words are from a new movie, if anyone can guess, they get a cookie. Also, if you look on my profile, there is a project I'm working on dealing with this movie)

"**HAHAHA O-oh man Raven!" **Raven looked surprised at the laughter of Rage now was high-pitched, at odds with his voice. **"W-we don't want to ****KILL ****you! No, no, no" **Rage said this as if denying it would make the topic go away.

"**We mean, Raven! What would we do ****WITHOUT ****you?" **Rage seemed to be horrified at the idea.

Rage talked slowly, as if talking to a child. If he wasn't stuck in a cage he would probably be patting Raven on the back.

"**You see, Raven….. How should I word this….. Well, frankly, you complete us!"** Raven looked confused. **"Here let me elaborate. Without you, we **_**would**_** just be a mindless killing machine **_**most **_**of the time. See, people might think we are suppressing YOUR dark side, when in actuality you're suppressing OURS, or should I say….me." **Rage shot a glare at Beast Boy, who shrugged, apologetic. **"Bugging you gives us something to focus on **_**besides**_** who to kill next! ****THAT's ****I didn't want to eat you, ****THAT'S ****why I kept you warm! I wouldn't ALLOW you to die so soon!" **Rage looked immensely pleased and proud of himself for such a good explanation. He shot a significant look at Raven. Beast Boy started clapping and was rewarded from a glare and a scowl from Rage.

Raven, however, was in a state of shock, processing all what Rage said. If she had really protected him emotionally all these years, he must have done something for her.

"Beast….Boy?" Raven sounded hesitant at addressing her teammate.

"Mmm?" Beast Boy looked at her.

"Well….it was said that the Kyuubi was very honorable, and always rewarded a favor. So…..what did you do in return?" Raven hoped he hadn't put a stankball under her bed.

This time Rage answered **"Well, you know, now that you brought that up, we DID make a promise to your mom to protect you from birth. You know, Trigon should **_**really**_** get higher-quality henchmen. I mean back, in the old days-"Rage** was cut off from Raven yelling, which he looked highly amused at.

"YOU KNEW MY MOM!" Raven obviously was excited, but was trying to keep her voice down, to no avail.

Rage and Beast Boy looked at her. "YEP." Raven opened her mouth to start the avalanche of questions, but before it begins, Beast Boy put his finger on Raven's lips, closing them.

"There'll be time to talk later." Beast Boy looked up and saw that Raven's eyes were pleading.

"Alright, one question." Raven almost looked…..scared now.

Raven asked her question, all the while staring at her feet. "Well…..if you knew my mom….. you knew my dad, Trigon, right?" Raven glanced at Beast Boy and saw that she had reason to be frightened. His face had a hard look to it, but also a kind of sadness to it that meant he had defiantly knew her father. Raven risked a glance at Rage and saw the exact same expression on his face. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Raven broke it.

"Um, I knew you two were enemies, but can you tell me how you met him? Please?" Beast Boy looked up and saw that as much as it hurt him to relive the memories; he had to tell her about her father.

"Here, sit down, it's gonna take awhile." Raven was about to ask exactly where to sit down, until a two chairs appeared facing each other. They both sat down, and Beast Boy was about to start telling the tale, when they were interrupted by Rage.

"**Ahem."** Raven and Beast Boy looked up at Rage who was pointedly looking between Beast Boy, Raven, and himself.

Beast Boy sighed. "Alright, use your human form. And remember, CLOTHES." Raven couldn't help but blush at the last part. There was a flash of light, and a teenager taller than both Raven and Beast Boy came out. The teenager was dressed in saggy, black jeans with chains on them, a black shirt with a picture of world on fire and letter above them saying "Welcome to a world without rules." He had a slim build, silver earrings of a fire, red eyes, and red hair with streaks of black reaching down to his ears. Beast Boy conjured up a chair for so that they were all in a triangle pattern. Rage looked intently at the chair.

"**Does it vibrate?"** Beast Boy's eye twitched.

"No, and it will never, so SIT DOWN." Rage sat down on the chair muttering about how service had degraded over the centuries. Beast Boy twitched again. Raven decided to have Beast Boy start the story before it became an all out brawl.

"So…the story?" Raven was relieved when Beast Boy turned to her.

"Wha- oh, yes, the story. Well…" Beast Boy was interrupted by Rage.

"**Once upon a time…" **Rage suggested in a singsong voice.

Beast Boy glared at him. "Actually, funnily enough, it does start like that." Rage smirked.

Beast Boy turned back to Raven. "Yes, so. Once upon a time…..and I mean the beginning of time, where there were no worries, the air was clean, and a person made their own life. It was perfect." Beast Boy got a dreamy look in his eye. Raven waited for him to continue. For three minutes, when she finally coughed to bring him back.

Beast Boy seemed to come back to Earth. "Wha-oh, right. So, perfect. I was the oldest and the most powerful of the 9 Bijuu, as you know." Raven thought she could detect a trace of smugness in his voice. "And, it was time to spread my knowledge. This probably didn't make this into the history books, did it?"

Raven shook her head, slack-jawed. Beast Boy sighed. "So I took on an apprentice to study the ways of fire, my element. It was your father, Trigon." Raven couldn't help the intake of breath she took.

"Trigon was a great apprentice and person, when he started out. We trained together for many thousands of years and he became almost like a little brother to me. He was young, and I was……older. I finally thought that I found a rightful heir to my throne. After all, I didn't want to be the King of Bijuu forever, did I?" Rage muttered a **"No".** Beast Boy cleared his throat. "So, I thought I had a heir and I was planning on making Trigon a Bijuu, so we might have been the 10 Bijuu. And that's where it all went wrong," Beast Boy sighed. "Trigon betrayed us. He betrayed us all, capturing all, but me of the 9 in containers of magical importance."

"**Except for Shukaku, he got trapped in a rock."** Rage reminded him. (YAY CANON)

"Yes, but then it was it a special rock, after all, it was his first he made." Beast Boy agreed.

Beast Boy returned to face Raven. "I confronted Trigon at where we first met, the Valley of the End. He was powerful, yes, but he never realized that fire is more than power. You have to breathe with it, have a rhythm, flow with it. I defeated him, but not before he injured me. I should have killed him, Raven, but I couldn't. So I left him to nurse his wounds. I went straight to Azarath to his wife, Arella, your mother. She had just had you shortly after I got there. She told me to watch over you. And so I did."

"From the moment you stepped outside of where it was safe, be it a shadow, or an alley, I was there. Eventually, you came to this dimension, and I came along. I went two years before to set up the "coincidence" of the meeting of the five that would be the Teen Titans. And I have watched over you, Raven. The Kyuubi keeps his promises. I defeated everything from snipers targeting you to the secret armies Trigon sent, twice the size of the ones with Slade."

Raven had to concrete to get her mouth to work. "S-so you met Trigon again, and we killed him."

Beast Boy looked at her. "No, we did not kill him; I didn't give you enough power." Seeing Raven's look, he explained. "I put about a tenth of my power into the penny I gave you, just enough to lock Trigon up temporarily. That was the jolt of energy that you felt when fighting Trigon." Raven opened her mouth, but no words would come. Beast Boy stood and stretched.

"Come, we have to go back." Beast Boy took a gaping Raven by the hand and opened a portal out of the mirror. He stepped through it first and Raven took a last look around her. Rage was standing by the foot of his cage waving, and as she disappeared she caught a glimpse of him stepping back into it.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note: Dear Reader, I quit.

Lol, just kidding. Now, I realize that I really did have the explanation in the begging of this story wrote crappily. I'm working on rewriting it, as I know non-Naruto fans don't want to go into depth. But (Shocker) I actually didn't really base this off the Naruto character, Kyuubi, trapped in Naruto. Not many non-Japanese people will know this, but the actual legend of the 9 Bijuu and the Kyuubi originated from Japanese myths. Kyuubi was originally called the kistune, and yes, they did actually have nine tails.

Okay here's a link to explain the Kitsune at least: en./wiki/Kistune

Okay, that's dealt with, and Uberscribe, you were right: I totally did warp Beast Boy up. BUT I AM a fan of Naruto, and I was looking online for what traits the Kyuubi had, and Japanese mythology described it as a prankster and being very loyal to people. And I thought "Hey, you know that kinda sounds like Beast Boy."...and I wanted him to kick ass. And so my twisted brain got to work. Or I'm on drugs. The world may never know. So, stick with me people. I will try my best to make this fanfic worthwhile.

P.S. I'm going to Jackson, Wyoming tomorrow for a week. Don't expect an update. XD


End file.
